Bulle d'El Nazed le Fourbe, par reveanne
by alana chantelune
Summary: Comme pour la fic de Fred et George, reveanne m'a fait une bulle autour de mon El Nazed le Fourbe, le catastrophique sorcier qui séjourne en tant que tapisserie à l'école de magie du Caravansérail ! Voilà qu'il nous fait une déprime...


**_Petite Bulle d'El-Nazed le Fourbe, par reveanne_**

**__**

**Note d'alana **: Quand j'ai reçut cette bulle, j'étais immensément flattée, et morte de rire. Cette bulle est en rapport avec ma fic "_Le Caravansérail_", qui raconte la vie d'une petite sorcière tunisienne à l'école de magie du désert, Le Caravansérail. 

Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire cette fic pour savourer cette bulle. Cependant, pour connaître le personnage d'El Nazed le Fourbe, au centre de cette histoire, et grand chouchou de reveanne (et de beaucoup des lecteurs du _Caravansérail_), je dois vous recommander de lire les quelques articles que je lui ait consacré dans ma fic "_Sorcier International_", où j'explique qui est ce zigoto. 

Seulement, quand j'ai lu la bulle, je me suis aperçue que reveanne avait fait une énorme bourde : elle s'était plantée dans l'identité du Directeur du caravansérail. J'ai cogité un moment, et j'ai eut une idée de génie qui s'est traduite par un autre article de "_Sorcier International_" : "Du rififi dans les écoles".  
  
Donc, il est tout à fait logique à présent que ce soit Yasmina Ben Nazeth et David Salomon les Directeurs du Caravansérail, puisqu'ils ont échangé leur place avec Mohamed Ibn Romdane pour un an, celui allant diriger leur Institut de Jérusalem. Je crois qu'il a du bien rigoler dans son coin après avoir appris quels problèmes ont eut ses amis en dirigeant _son_ école… et en supportant El Nazed.

**Note de la folle dingue qui a écrit ça** **: **_« Bulle » : Sorte de fanart, dérivé de la fic miroir, reprenant une fanfic déjà existante. C'est à dire qu'il s'agit d'une fanfic de fanfic (c'est logique et tellement plus simple) Et les bulles sont en général de courtes histoires parodiques et/ou délirantes. _

**Disclaimer** : - Le monde de la magie, Voldemort, Harry Potter, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et les maraudeurs : ©J.K.Rowling.

- Le Caravansérail, El-Nazed, David Salomon et Yasmina Ben-Nazeth : ©Alana Chantelune

- Le narrateur et  H.-L. Sanguine : © Reveanne 

- Nicky Larson (alias City-Hunter) : ©Hojo

- Les chansons du narrateur : « Le mec hamac » ©-M- « La Gymnastique » ©Chanson-plus-bifluor « Le chemin » ©Kyo « Ma Lily » ©James et les Maraudeurs

**Conseils musicaux : **Pour accompagner cette histoire l'auteur vous conseil la musique « Abracadabra » du spectacle Shazam. (©S.Libolt et la Trabant.)

**La dépression d'El-Nazed.**

Quelque part, dans le désert entre le nord de l'Afrique et le Moyen-Orient, il y avait un rocher qui était entouré de tas de sable… 

On me signal que l'on dit une « _dune_ » et non un « _tas_ », désolé, autant pour moi. Bon reprenons…

… Il avait donc un rocher entouré de _dune_ de sable…

On me signale qu'il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un _rocher_ mais d'une _Forteresse_… Heu, c'est en pierre aussi, alors forteresse et rocher, c'est un peu la même chose… Quoi ? Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? C'est votre dernier mot ?… Bon, bon, comme vous voulez… Reprenons.

… Il y avait donc une forteresse entouré de dune de sable…

On me signal qu'il faut un « s » à « dune » car il y en à plusieurs, et un « e » à « entour » car c'est « une » forteresse… mais heu !!!… Reprenons.

… Il y avait donc une forteresse entour**e** de dune**s** de sable…

Voil ? Content ? … Hein ?! Quoi ?! C'est pas un forteresse mais une école ?! Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de me parler de forteresse ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces lecteurs ???? Et puis elle fait quoi, là, au milieu du désert, cette école ?…. C'est une école de sorcellerie ?! Car ça existe vraiment, j'croyais que ça existait que dans Harry Potter… Hein ?! On est dans un Fanfic sur Harry Potter ?! Vraiment ? … Cool !… Quoi ? Que je reprenne l'histoire ? … Ha oui, oui, tout de suite !

… Il y avait donc une école entourée de ( mais au fait, elle s'appelle comment cette école ?… Le Caravansérail ? … Jolie nom !) dunes de sable…

Heu…Vous allez rire, J'ai oublié la suite du texte… Argh ! Non, pas la massue, pas la massue !!!

 **BONG !!!**

Aïe-heu !

Donc il y avait une école entourée de dunes de sable et au-dessus de cette école, il y avait un ciel parfaitement bleu.

Quoi **Encore** ???? Il est pas parfaitement bleu le ciel ?! Il est quoi alors ? Vert ?… Y'a un nuage ?! (le narrateur regarde le ciel de plus près) Y'a bien quelque chose dans le ciel mais ce n'est pas un nuage, c'est trop petit, je dirais plutôt que c'est une tâche sur le décor (maudit décorateur, pas fichu de faire leur boulot soigneusement !)… Quoi c'est pas une tache ?! ça bouge ?… Heu, on est dans un monde où les tableaux bougent tout seul, alors les taches dans les décors le font aussi vous savez… ça grossit ?  ha, tiens, tiens, tiens… Effectivement c'est curieux. (Le narrateur prend des jumelles, regarde la tache qui semble se rapprocher. Tout à coup il semble se souvenir de quelque chose… de la suite de l'histoire ?)… Reprenons si vous le voulez bien (et même si vous ne le voulez pas, c'est pareil)

Donc il y avait une école entourée de dunes de sable et au-dessus de cette école, il y avait un ciel parfaitement bleu sauf en un tout petit point. Certain aurait pu prendre ce point pour un minuscule nuage (Aha !) mais en fait il s'agissait d'un tapis volant ! (« _au__ volant velu d'un tapis volant …_ » chante le narrateur)

**BONG !**

« _Sans raison, ils ne cessent de sévir..._ » Se remit à chanter le Narrateur.

**BONG !!**

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

**BONG !!!**(Pour avoir demander)

Aïe-heu ! ça fait mal !!!… (Regard torve à L'Auteur, cette dernière le menace une nouvelle fois avec sa massue 10t, comme dans Nicky-Larson.) Heu… je vais reprendre. 

Le tapis volant se rapprocha doucement et devint de plus en plus gros. Et même plus gros encore. Il s'agissait d'un tapis volant de transport de marchandise. 

Le tapis s'approcha à petite vitesse de l'école. A son bord, soigneusement ligoté, il y avait huit grosses malles, quatre petits cartons, trois sacoches en cuir de dragon, deux valises, un sac poubelle, un lampadaire, trois babouches, un calife, et …

Quoi ? Un calife ? Où ça un calife ? C'est ce que j'ai écrit ?! (regarde le texte) Oups, faute de frappe… je reprends…

…lampadaire, trois babouches, un caniche, et un…

Quoi encore ? Caniche ?! J'ai écrit « Caniche » ?! Mais non, pas du tout, pas du to… ha si, j'ai effectivement écrit « caniche »… (L'Auteur sort sa massue 15t avec de piques dessus et menace le Narrateur)… heu…

lampadaire, trois babouches, un canif, et  une femme qui pilotait le tout. (le Narrateur vérifie sa phrase… ok, cette fois c'est le bon mot, l'Auteur range sa massue.)

La femme était entièrement recouverte par une immense djellaba rose fuchsia beaucoup trop grande pour elle et qui volait dans le vent en lui donnant un aspect de fantôme sous LSD. Elle portait aussi un sombrero jaune poussin avec un liserait rouge et un cactus en plastique posé dessus. Le chapeau faisait à peu près 1 mètre, 2 centimètres et 6 millimètres de diamètre. Entre le chapeau et la djellaba, le visage de la femme était pratiquement recouverte pas des immenses lunettes de soleil en plastique  bleu. Il s'agissait de lunette que l'on trouvait dans les boutiques de farces et attrapes Moldues. Son nez était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème solaire et le peu qui aurait du dépasser de ses cheveux était couvert par un foulard à motif pied-de-poule. 

Bref cette femme était d'une élégance folle et devait être imperdable dans la foule, même pendant un concert de « James et les Maraudeurs »

Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas « James et les Maraudeurs » ? Mais vous débarquez de quelle planète ? James et les Maraudeurs… Vous savez, ce groupe de Rock qui fait fureur en Europe et que l'on entend sur toutes les radios… Mais si, vous les connaissez, James (le chanteur), Sirius (à la guitare), Remus (à la basse)  et Peter (à la batterie). Ils ont écrit des chansons ultra connues comme : « C'est la danse de Poudlard », « Pour des Noises » ou « Ma Lily ». Leur dernier album  (« l'Ordre du Phénix ») est numéro 1  des ventes depuis trois mois. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir loupé ça tout de même ? Ils sont formidablement populaires chez tout ce qui à moins de 210 ans. En plus, ils sont liés comme les doigts de la main … Ok, une main qui n'a que quatre doigts… et puis à ce qu'on raconte, il y aurait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, une rumeur raconte que Peter aurait trahi les autres pour une sordide histoire d'adresse… il paraît qu'il aurait vendu l'adresse personnelle de James à un fan-club extrémiste qui aurait ensuite essayer de tuer Lily (Lily c'est la femme de James) pour qu'il soit à nouveau célibataire. Le pire, c'est que se serait Sirius qui serait accusé d'avoir donné l'adresse… Non mais franchement, qui pourrait imaginer le sublime Sirius faire une chose pareil ? Hein, Q…

**BONG !**

Aïe-heu!... ok, ok, je reprends l'histoire...

Dans un mouvement lent et parfaitement maîtrisé, la femme posa le tapis volant dans la cour du Caravansérail. Elle se leva et mit pied à terre. Elle étira ses membres engourdis par le voyage, fit deux-trois mouvements de gymnastique. (« _La gymnastique c'est Physique, c'est rythmique, on s'applique…_ » Chanta gaiement le Narrateur)

(L'Auteur sortit une jolie massue 10t en métal chromé)

… heu…

Le gardien de l'école s'approcha de cette étrange femme qui semblait sortir d'une hallucination psychédélique (pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir consommé de champignon récemment.)

Avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche pour demander quoi que ce soit, la femme brandit un parchemin. Elle avait fait ça avec une telle brusquerie et si près de lui, que le gardien faillit se le prendre dans l'œil. 

Remit de sa surprise, le gardien prit le parchemin, le déroula, le contempla un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il le tenait à l'envers. Il le retourna et lu les quelques lignes qui étaient écrites dessus.

« Mademoiselle Hanna-Lise Sanguine ? » Questionna le gardien d'une voix suspicieuse.

« Elle-même ! » Répondit la femme avec un fort accent Allemand. 

Le gardien lui jeta un regard pas très convaincu. Ses yeux allèrent du parchemin à la femme. 

Cette dernière sembla comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. D'un geste élégant elle retira son sombrero, son foulard et ses lunettes. 

Le gardien haussa les sourcils. Devant lui se tenait un femme, petite, maigre, dans un djellaba rose trop grande, avec de long cheveux vert foncé à la racine et vert pomme aux pointes avec des mèches oranges çà et là. Disait s'appeler « Hanna-Lise Sanguine », nom qui sonne irrémédiablement français et parlait Arabe avec un fort accent Allemand.

 Ne voyant rien d'extraordinaire, le gardien rendit son parchemin à Hanna-Lise. De toute façon la direction avait prévenu qu'il attendait la visite de cette personne. 

« Vous pouvez laisser votre tapis dans la remise, là-bas ! » Dit-il d'un ton neutre en montrant de la main un bâtiment.

La femme remonta sur son tapis, s'envola, grâce à un Aholomora ouvrit la porte de la remise, stationna son tapis à l'ombre, en descendit, sortit du bâtiment, ferma la porte et revint tranquillement auprès du gardien. 

« Les directeurs vous attendent » Annonça le sorcier. « Venez, je vous montre le chemin. »

(« _On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance, et…_ » chantonna le narrateur. Il se rendit compte qu'il ferait mieux de se taire en voyant l'Auteur jouer nerveusement avec une massue.)

A la suite du gardien, Hanna-Lise entra dans le bâtiment principal, longea des couloirs, traversa des cours, des patios, traversa des pièces vides ou pleines, glissa dans une flaque d'eau, gravit des escaliers, en descendit d'autres (c'était bien la peine de monter) et, quand elle fut absolument incapable de retrouver son chemin toute seule, ils arrivèrent enfin à ce qui devait être le bureau de la direction. 

Le gardien salua poliment et disparut dans un couloir qui n'était pas celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Hanna-lise jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin, vérifia sa tenue et sa coiffure et frappa la porte du bureau.  Celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie (quoi que, ce devait être effectivement par magie) sans un mot (Manquerait plus que les portes parlent… quoi, ça arrive dans ce monde l ? Ha…)

« Sortez » Cria une voix féminine à l'intérieur.

Deux élèves se sauvèrent du bureau sans demander leur reste. 

La porte se referma.

Perplexe, Hanna-Lise attendit dans le couloir avant de faire un geste. Puis, comme elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle frappa à nouveau.

« Entrez » lança une voix de mauvaise humeur à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. 

Hanna-Lise s'avança avec prudence. 

A le bureau était spacieux et très peu meublé. Au centre il y avait un bureau et derrière ce bureau il y avait une femme, et sur le bureau un petit écriteau qui disait « C'est moi le chef ».

 « Excusez-moi. » Commença à dire Hanna-Lise en voyant que la femme ne prêtait aucune attention à elle. « Je suis Hanna-Lise Sanguine, vous m'avez envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière, nous devions nous voire aujourd'hui. »

La femme, derrière son bureau, releva le nez du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle dévisagea Hanna-lise. Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas qui était la femme aux cheveux verts et orange qui venait d'arriver. 

« Hanna-Lise Sanguine, je suis la… » Reprit patiemment la femme à la djellaba rose. 

« Psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie ! » S'exclama la femme derrière le bureau dans un éclair de lucidité. 

« Oui ! » Confirma sobrement Hanna-Lise. 

La femme derrière le bureau sembla se détendre et sourit.

« Excusez-moi pour l'accueil, j'ai l'impression que les élèves ont décidé de me rendre chèvre  aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle en guise d'excuse. « Je suis Yasmina Ben-Nazeth, la co-directrice de cet établissement. » Ajouta-t-elle. « J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, pas trop chaud ? Pas trop de poussière, j'espère. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? Vous voulez un rafraîchissement ? Un en-cas ? Mais asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous… »

« Heu, non merci, » Réussit à dire Hanna-Lise quand la co-directrice lui en laissa l'occasion. « Je voudrais voir mon patient tout de suite. Les symptômes que vous m'avez décrits sont alarmants.  Je préférerais savoir à quoi m'en tenir dés à présent. »

Petit moment de silence.

« Soit ! » Répondit la co-directrice un peu perplexe devant le zèle de cette psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie. « Suivez-moi ! »

La co-directrice contourna son bureau, et sortit de la pièce. Hanna-Lise la suivit en silence. La porte du bureau se referma magiquement derrière elles.

- Il s'agit d'un portrait d'El-Nazed. Commença à dire la co-directrice en marchant.

- Un… Le vrai portrait d'El-Nazed le Fourbe ? L'interrompit Hanna-Lise.

- Oui, le seul et l'unique, _Inch-Alana__**[1]**_! S'exclama Yasmina Ben-Nazeth la co-directrice.

- Par les pinceaux du Peintre, jamais je n'aurais cru le voir un jour… Vous ne m'aviez pas dit l'identité du portrait que je devais voir…

- Nous ne voulions pas vous rebuter.

- Aucun risque ! En plus cela fait des années que je voulais le rencontrer.

- Ha bon ? S'étonna vivement la co-directrice.

- Oui, car on raconte que le peintre a su donner au portrait le caractère exact de son modèle.

- C'est, hélas, l'exacte vérité.

- Mais alors… s'étonna Hanna-Lise en fronçant les sourcils. Votre lettre… que s'est-il pass ?

- Et bien, les… Commença à expliquer la co-directrice. 

- Heu, non, ne me dite rien, coupa la thérapeute, je préfère le voir avant que vous me racontiez, sinon je risque de ne pas être objective.

Yasmina Ben-Nazeth soupira.

- Comme vous voudrez.  

Les deux femmes se turent.

En silence, à la suite de Yasmina Ben-Nazeth, Hanna-Lise longea des couloirs, descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autres (c'était bien la peine d'avoir descendu), traversa des pièces vides ou pleines, se prit les pieds dans un tapis, traversa des cours, des patios, et, quand elle fut absolument incapable de retrouver son chemin toute seule, elles arrivèrent enfin à ce qui devait être vieux placard tout pourri.

Les deux femmes s'immobilisèrent devant une vieille porte en bois légèrement déglinguée. La co-directrice l'ouvrit.

Derrière il y avait une minuscule pièce, basse de plafond, sombre et poussiéreuse. Il y régnait une odeur acre de renfermé.

…Mais que font les elfes de maison ? Bande de bons à rien...

**BONG ! **(pas de commentaire pendant la narration)

Mais, heu…

« Lumos » Lança Yasmina Ben-Nazeth de la pointe de sa baguette. Elle entra dans la petite pièce.

Hanna-Lise la suivit avec une légère méfiance.

Dans la pièce, il y avait une table basse, crasseuse, deux pouffes usés, une vieille lampe à huile et une antique tapisserie trouée. 

« Voil ! » Annonça la co-directrice en désignant la tapisserie. « Il se cache ici depuis environ une semaine. »

Hanna-Lise s'approcha de la tapisserie et l'observa. 

Il s'agissait d'une très vieille tapisserie, sans doute d'origine turque. Les couleurs étaient ternes et défraîchies. La trame était usée et des souris avaient fait des trous. Sinon cela représentait la mer avec une petite île au milieu.

L'île était en fait un monticule de sable avec un seul et unique arbre planté au centre. Arbre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un palmier. 

La mer était calme et le ciel bleu. Au loin un petit nuage dansait dans un vent fantasmagorique. 

Hanna-lise n'eut aucun problème à repérer son patient. Il était assis, recroquevillé, au pied de l'arbre. 

Il s'agissait d'un homme, maigre, la peau tannée par le soleil, le menton pointu avec une fine barbichette, l'air profondément fourbe et mesquin. Il portait un turban un peu de travers et serrait contre lui une paire de babouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche. 

Hanna-Lise se tourna vers Mme Ben-Nazeth, la co-directrice. 

« J'aimerais rester seule avec le patient si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Petit silence.

« Non pas du tout ! » Répondit la co-directrice.

La femme sortit de la pièce.

« J'ai dis SEULE ! » Répéta Hanna-lise.

Silence. 

« H ? Ho ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Silence.

« H ! C'est à vous les lecteurs et le Narrateur que je m'adresse. »

Ha ?

« Allez attendre dans le couloir ! »

Mais heu… Je reçois pas d'ordre de la part des personnages !

**BONG ! **(Tu fais ce qu'on te dis !)

Aïe-heu ! 

On se retrouve donc dans le couloir.

Bon, ben on fait quoi en attendant ?

…

Allez y, faites des propositions où on va s'ennuyer comme des rats morts…

…

Pas très dégourdis les lecteurs ! Vous avez rien dans la tête ou quoi ? Vous…

**BONG ! **(N'insulte pas les lecteurs, sombre crétin.)

Regard torve du Narrateur en direction de l'Auteur… enfin de sa massue… Heu, une petite chanson ça vous dit ? (l'Auteur fait une grimace d'horreur) Hein ? Hein ? Je peux ? Dites, je peux ? Pitiiiiiiiiiiiiié !!!!!

(C'est bon, vas-y… les lecteurs n'aurons qu'à se boucher les oreilles)

Sourire radieux du narrateur…. Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!! Alors je vais vous interpréter une petite chanson…. Il réfléchit… « _C'est la Madelon qu'a pas d'culotte… »___

**BONG ! **(Ne chante pas n'importe quoi, espèce de crétin débile)

Regard noir à l'Auteur… bon… heu… « _Ma Lily_ » De James et les Maraudeurs, de leur  album « la coupe de feu », ça vous va ?

(Vas-y, on est tout ouïe !)

S'éclaircit la voix…

« _Né de tes draps,_

« _Au creux de tes bras,_

« _J'aimerais te sentir encore et encore,_

« _Et ne faire qu'un avec ton corps,_

« _Comme une obsession démente,_

« _Je pris, supplie et implore,_

« _Ces moments qui me laisse comme mort._

« …

« _Ecoute moi,_

« _Prend moi,_

« _Sauve moi, _

« _Ma Lily_,

« _Ecoute moi,_

« _Prend moi,_

« _Tue moi,_

« _Je ne suis rien sans toi._

« …

« _Consumé par toi,_

« _Mort sous tes doigts,_

« _Je m…_

…

Heu, il est temps de reprendre l'histoire… 

La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit. Hanna-Lise sortit. Elle avait la mine sombre. Le portrait d'El-Nazed était vraiment dans un état psychologique lamentable. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tableau aussi déprimé.  

Que lui était-il arriv ?

La femme aux cheveux verts jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle à la recherche de Yasmina Ben-Nazeth.

Personne.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était bien incapable de dire où elle se trouvait et de dire où elle devait se rendre. C'était gênant. (Plaint toi à l'Auteur !… Non pas la massue, pas la massue...)

Il y eut un bruit pas très loin. Un élève, visiblement pressé, apparut au coin du couloir. 

Sans la moindre hésitation, Hanna-Lise se précipita vers le-dit élève. 

Terrorisé par la vue de cette femme aux cheveux verts et orange vêtue d'une djellaba rose lui fonçant dessus, l'élève essaya de s'enfuir.

« Jambecoton ! » Cria Hanna-Lise pour éviter qu'il disparaisse en courant.

L'élève hurla de terreur.

« Silencio ! »

L'élève essaya de se sauver en  rampant mais la thérapeute lui coupa la route.

« Je cherche Yasmina Ben-Nazeth. Tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? »

Les yeux agrandis par la peur, l'élève dévisagea cette femme. Par la Barbe d'El-Nazed, Voldemort était de retour, il se cachait sous les traits d'une femme aux cheveux verts et orange et portait une djellaba rose fuchsia.

« Est ce que tu aurais vu Yasmina Ben-Nazeth ? » Répéta patiemment et calmement Hanna-Lise.

Au prix d'un terrible effort, l'élève fit signe que non. 

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me conduire à son bureau ? »

L'élève essaya de réfléchir vite. D'un côté il disait non et Voldemort le tuait. D'un autre côté il disait oui et Voldemort le tuait… mais plus tard. 

Il fit signe que oui. 

« Finite-Incantatum »

L'élève put se relever.

« Je te suis ! »

L'élève, terrorisé, ouvrit la marche. 

En silence, à la suite de l'élève, Hanna-Lise longea des couloirs, descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autres, traversa des pièces vides ou pleines, se cogna un genou à un meuble bas, traversa des cours, des patios, et, quand elle fut absolument incapable de retrouver son chemin toute seule, Ils croisèrent Yasmina Ben-Nazeth qui venait en sens inverse. 

« Mlle Sanguine, je suis désolée mais une affaire urgente a eu besoin de mon intervention immédiate. » S'excusa la co-directrice. « Mais je vois que vous avez trouvé un guide. » Ajouta-t-elle en dévisageant l'élève.

Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien à rien… ce n'était Voldemort, en fin de compte ?

« Vous pouvez disposer » Reprit la co-directrice à l'intention de l'élève.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « El-Nazed est un Mythomane ».

« Allons dans mon bureau si vous le voulez-bien. »

En silence, à la suite de Yasmina Ben-Nazeth, Hanna-Lise longea des couloirs descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autre, rata une marche,  traversa des pièces vides ou pleines, traversa des cours, des patios, et, quand elle fut absolument incapable de retrouver son chemin toute seule, elles arrivèrent enfin à ce qui était le bureau de la direction. 

Elles entrèrent dans l'austère pièce administrative. Yasmina Ben-Nazeth traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers une petite porte qui se trouvait au fond. 

« Suivez-moi ! »

Les deux femmes passèrent dans une pièce attenante au bureau.

Il s'agissait d'un endroit clair et confortablement meublé. Au centre de la pièce il y avait une table basse élégamment gravée de motifs floraux. Autour il y avait une multitude de cousins multies. Sur la table, il y avait un plateau avec une théière en argent et des gâteaux en  pâte d'amandes parfumé à l'eau de rose ou à la fleur d'oranger. Assis sur un gros coussin, il y avait un homme qui, visiblement, était en train d'essayer de savoir combien il pouvait mettre de gâteaux en pâte d'amande dans sa bouche en même temps.

Extrêmement gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de gloutonnerie, il essaya d'avaler sans s'étouffer.

Yasmina Ben-Nazeth le foudroya du regard avant de s'adresser à lui.

« Je te présente Hanna-Lise Sanguine, la Psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie. »

L'homme salua poliment.

Yasmina Ben-Nazeth se tourna vers Hanna-Lise.

« Voici mon mari, David Salomon Ben-Nazeth, l'autre co-directeur de cette école. »

Hanna-lise salua poliment.

« Venez donc vous asseoir » L'invita chaleureusement la co-directrice.

Hanna-Lise ne refusa pas et s'assit sur les coussins.

Yasmina Ben-Nazeth s'installa face à son mari et entreprit de servir le thé. 

Elle saisit d'une main sûr la théière en argent et commença à verser le liquide vert-oranger dans un verre en levant la théière à une hauteur hallucinante sans pour autant faire la moindre éclaboussure.

… pas comme l'Auteur quand elle le fait, railla le Narrateur.

**BONG ! **(j'ai dit pas de commentaire pendant la narration ! Et puis je fais très bien le th !)

Regard de travers à l'Auteur… Mouais, il faut avouer qu'elle fait un très bon thé à la menthe et à la fleur d'oranger…

(L'Auteur rabaisse sa massue)

Une délicieuse odeur de thé à la menthe emplit l'air. En se déversant le liquide prenait peu à peu un couleur plus orangée. Un mousse couleur crème se forma à la surface.

Quand le verre fut plein, la femme reposa délicatement la théière et remit le liquide contenu dans le verre dans la théière. 

Elle remplit le verre une deuxième fois. Toujours de la même manière. Le liquide prit une couleur légèrement dorée. La mousse était plus foncée.

Elle remit une nouvelle fois le contenu du verre dans la théière.

Elle recommença une troisième fois. Le thé avait à présent une couleur d'ambre foncé et dégageait une odeur divine. Elle mit une nouvelle fois le liquide dans la théière.

Elle servit alors le premier verre de thé, qu'elle donna à Hanna-Lise. Le deuxième fut donné à David Salomon Ben-Nazeth et le dernier, elle le servit pour elle-même. 

« A ce que l'on m'a dit » Attaque abruptement David Salomon Ben-Nazeth « Vous avez déjà vu notre El-Nazed. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Hanna-Lise reposa délicatement le verre de thé avec lequel elle venait de se brûler.

- Je n'avais jamais vu un portrait aussi dépressif. Il semble au bout du rouleau. 

- C'est dangereux ? S'inquiéta La co-directrice. Ou on peut le laisser comme ça. 

- Un état de forte dépression peut conduire au pire chez un tableau ou une tapisserie.

Les directeurs lui jetèrent des regards interrogateurs.

- Ils peuvent s'auto-effacer. 

- C'est à dire ? Intervint le co-directeur.

- Disparaître… l'auto-effacage c'est une sorte de suicide.

- Et pour El-Nazed ? Demanda la co-directrice. Sa dépression nous fait certe des vacances, car il est insupportable, mais il est impensable qu'il s'efface, il est un peu comme notre mascotte et il fait partie du patrimoine artistique sorcier international. 

-  Je ne connais pas parfaitement El-Nazed, je ne l'ai qu'un peu étudié pendant mes études d'art et je ne connais que les romans et bandes dessinées qu'il a inspiré, mais il semble déjà étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état. Que lui est-il arriv ?

- Et bien… Commença à raconter David Salomon Ben-Nazeth. Pour résumer…  mardi de la semaine dernière, comme à leur habitude, des élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et s'amusaient à le faire enrager en lui montrant la toute dernière bande dessiné qui est sortie sur lui. Il criait comme à son habitude et tout le monde riait… jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. Il semblerait toutefois, que cette fois là, les élèves soient allés plus loin que leur habitude dans les moqueries. Le ton a monté et il s'est mis à insulter les élèves. D'après ce que l'on ma raconté, une élève se serait vexée et aurait répliqué méchamment. El-Nazed qui a tout sauf bon caractère s'est mis à dire des insanités à tout le monde, il  a réussi à vexer un autre élève et s'est enfui dignement de son tableau…

Il fit une pause. 

-… Dans la nuit des élèves se sont vengés et ont abîmé sa toile… cela a été immédiatement restauré, mais ça a rendu El-Nazed fou-furieux et il a crié qu'il allait en référer au plus haute instance. 

- Et il l'a fait ! Intervint la Co-directrice.

- Il est allé se plaindre à Notre Auteur. La très Grande et très puissante Alana Chantelune. Que nous vénérons tous.

Hanna-Lise fronça les sourcils. Alana Chantelune ? Mais non, l'Auteur c'était Reveanne… Puis elle se rappela qu'ici, au Caravansérail, l'Auteur normal était Alana et non Anne.

- Alors, continua le co-directeur, il geignit auprès de l'Auteur… Le hic, c'est qu'elle ne le supporte pas et ils ont finit par ce disputer… 

- Ho, pas bon, ça, se disputer avec l'Auteur. Intervint Hanna-Lise. 

- Et le problème c'est réglé à coup de massue… on ne sait pas combien il en a reçu…

- Il l'avait beaucoup énervée.

- Mais il a dû en recevoir pas mal… et depuis il est dans cet état.

Moment de silence.

- Ha, les Auteurs qui ont des massues… une vraie calamité. Soupira Hanna-Lise. 

(Hé, cria l'Auteur, j'suis l !)

Tout le monde secoua la tête avec compassion. 

Nouveau silence.

-Et pour El-Nazed, vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ? S'inquiéta Yasmina Ben-Nazeth 

Hanna-Lise réfléchit rapidement. 

- Vu ce que vous venez de me dire et ce que je sais de lui, ce ne devrait pas poser beaucoup de problème.

-T'en mieux.

- J'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre un peu de matériel sur mon tapis et ce ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour le remettre sur pieds.

Suite à cette bonne nouvelle, ils finirent leur thé et mangèrent les gâteaux. Ensuite on reconduisit Hanna-lise à son tapis qui était toujours à l'abri dans la remise. 

(En silence, à la suite de Yasmina Ben-Nazeth, Hanna-Lise longea des couloirs, descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autres… vous avez compris, je crois)

Elle s'enferma plus de vingt minutes seule avec son matériel. Elle ressortit chargée d'un gros carton et d'un sac postal visiblement plein.

On reconduisit Hanna-lise dans la pièce où se cachait El-Nazed. 

(En silence, à la suite du gardien, Hanna-Lise longea des couloirs, descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autre … je ne répète pas...)

Elle entra dans la pièce et congédia le gardien.

- Alors Maître El-Nazed. Comment votre altesse se sent-elle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de sincérité et sans une once de moquerie.

- Fichemoilapaix.

- Mais je m'inquiète Maître. Dit-elle légèrement contrite. 

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime. 

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Maître.

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime.

- Mais moi, je vous aime Maître.

- C'estpasvrai,fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime.

- Maître ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste au bord des larmes.

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime.

- Maître ? Sanglota Hanna-lise de manière très touchante. 

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime

Elle renifla.

- Maître, je vous aime et vous vénère. Pleurnicha-t-elle. 

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime

- Maître ? Je suis à vos ordres…

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime

- Maître ador ?

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime

Petit moment de silence reniflant. El-Nazed n'avait même pas dénié jeter un regard à la thérapeute, pourtant celle-ci aurait mérité un oscar pour les talents d'actrice qu'elle déployait ici. Hanna-lise passa donc à la phase B de son plan. 

- Maître ? Vous ne trouver pas qu'il fait chaud ici ?

- Fichemoilapaix,personnenem'aime

Sans tenir compte de la réponse de son patient, Hanna-Lise retira sa djellaba rose dans un geste gracile. 

- C'est mieux comme ça ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Fichemoilap…

El-Nazed ne finit pas sa phrase. Par miracle il avait levé les yeux vers la thérapeute et la fixait du regard.

Hanna-Lise jeta le tissu rose sur les coussins qui se trouvait derrière elle. Pour cela elle dut tourner le dos à la tapisserie pendant quelques instants. 

Une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux d'El-Nazed. 

D'un geste de la main, Hanna-Lise lissa le tissu du pantalon de toile et  du T-shirt qu'elle portait. (Hé oui, elle portait des vêtements sous sa djellaba.) Ce geste fit miroiter les inscriptions qui brillaient sur le T-shirt. 

Devant il y avait d'écrit :

_« Gloire à _

_El-Nazed__ »_

Et dans le dos, sous un portrait très flatteur d'El-Nazed : 

« _El-Nazed__,_

_Mon Maître_ »

- Maître ? Demanda Hanna-Lise

- Fichemoilapaix,tutemoquedemoi !

- Mais non Maître, je vous aime et vous vénère.

- Tutemoquesdemoi.

- Pas du tout Maître. Regardez je vous ai apporté plein de chose à votre gloire… c'est dans toutes les boutiques.

Hanna-Lise déballa ce que contenait le carton. Il y avait là tout un bric-à-brac d'objets hétéroclites mais tous à l'effigie et à la gloire du très vénéré Maître El-Nazed.  (Hanna-Lise, après ses études d'art magique, pouvait réaliser ce genre d'outil de propagande en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur une boite de céréale.) 

Il y avait là des tasses, des crayons, plusieurs sortes de T-Shirt, des affiches, des chaussettes, des robes de sorcier, des écharpes, des turbans, des foulards, toutes sortes de bijoux, un service à thé, une soupière… etc.

Les yeux d'El-Nazed se mirent à briller. 

- Maître ? 

- Oui ? 

Hanna-Lise sourit mentalement, il avait répondu, c'était bon signe.

- Qu'est ce que je fait de ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le sac postal. 

- C'est quoi ? 

- Le courrier de vos admirateurs et de vos fidèles partisans et serviteurs.

- Je suis sûr que tu te moques de moi.

- Pas du tout, Maître, je peux vous les lires si vous voulez.

El-Nazed jeta un regard suspicieux à la thérapeute.

- Vas-y ! Lui ordonna-t-il. 

Hanna-Lise ouvrit le sac. Le contenu se déversa sur le sol. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines d'enveloppes. La femme en prit une, l'ouvrit et fit semblant d'en lire le contenu. (Ce qu'elle disait ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qui était écrit, en faite, c'était son propre courrier en retard, ça n'avait donc rien à voir avec El-Nazed… Heureusement, elle avait une imagination débordante.)

Elle inventa donc des noms, des lieux, des compliments mielleux et écœurants tous aussi faux les uns que les autres.

Elle acheva ce travail de création littéraire et regarda son patient. 

El-Nazed s'était redressé et regardait fixement la thérapeute.

- Continue ! 

- Oui, Maître.

Hanna-Lise inventa une deuxième lettre. Son patient écoutait à présent attentivement. Ensuite elle inventa une troisième lettre, puis une quatrième.

A ce moment là, El-Nazed commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Comme elle en avait assez d'inventer des lettres, Hanna-Lise répéta la première… la troisième… la seconde…

El-Nazed se promenait à présent sur son île déserte et s'exclamant  des « C'est évident ! », des Tout à fait » et des « C'est sûr »

Hanna-Lise récita une dernière fois la première lettre. El-Nazed ne remarqua rien, il semblait à peine entendre ce qu'on lui disait.

- Maître ? Demanda-t-elle.

El-Nazed ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Maître ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui, Esclave ?

Ho la la, elle y était allée un peu fort sur le traitement.

- Il se fait tard, je dois vous laisser.

- Qu'as tu de mieux à faire que de me lire le courrier, à moi, le Grand El-Nazed ? 

Rectificatif, elle y était allée trop fort, beaucoup trop fort avec le traitement. 

- Des choses que nul ne peut faire à ma place. Maître.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, moi ! Tu vas rester et me lire la suite de mon courrier !

Hanna-lise eut une brutale envie de lui faire bouffer le courrier et le sac postal qui allait avec. Mais elle resta calme… elle était toujours calme.

- Maître ? 

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une grande fête se préparait en votre honneur dans le réfectoire.

Hanna-Lise ne connaissait pas l'école, mais dans toute école il y a un réfectoire, alors elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de risque.

- Vraiment ? S'émoustilla El-Nazed, bouffi d'orgueil. 

- C'était un secret, Maître, je ne devais rien vous dire… Déclara la thérapeute toute penaude.

- Une fête ? Secrète ? Pour moi ? 

- Oui, Maître

Oui, tellement secrète, que personne d'autre qu'El-Nazed n'était au courant.

- Mais je vais m'y rendre de ce pas. Je ne peux pas arriver en retard à une fête donnée en mon honneur.

- Mais, Maître, et le courrier ?

- Hum… Tu me le liras plus tard.

- Bien Maître. Comme vous voulez, Maître.

El-Nazed n'entendit même pas la fin de cette phrase tellement il était pressé de rejoindre la soit-disant fête.

Hanna-Lise se retrouva donc seule dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse. 

Dossier N°356 : la dépression d'El-Nazed – ée !

Mais bon, elle y était vraiment allé fort dans son traitement… pas grave, elle ne vivait pas ici, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure qu'il soit prétentieux et bouffi d'orgueil. 

La thérapeute remit sa djellaba rose. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la voie vêtu d'un T-shirt à la gloire d'El-Nazed, c'était vraiment trop la honte. 

Elle regarda le tas d'objet à la gloire de son ex-patient. Que devait-elle en faire ? Le laisser en souvenir à l'école ? Peut-être, elle avait déjà bien assez d'affaires sur son tapis. Elle décida tout de même de garder une tasse qu'elle trouvait particulièrement réussie. 

Ensuite elle rangea le courrier qui traînait dans la pièce dans le sac postal.

Elle finissait de ficeler le sac quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volé.

« Vous êtes l ! » 

C'était le gardien. Il semblait essoufflé et pressé.

« La co-directrice veut vous voir immédiatement ! »

Hanna-Lise prit ses affaires et suivit le gardien. 

(… pas besoin que je vous fasse encore un copier/coller…)

Ils arrivèrent finalement, non pas au bureau de la direction, mais au réfectoire. Il y régnait un bazar incommensurable. 

Yasmina Ben-Nazeth l'accueillit avec une mine mi-contente, mi-furieuse.

« Joli travail ! Il n'a jamais été aussi prétentieux, arrogant et mythomane de toute son existence ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir quel est l'imbécile qui lui a mis dans la tête qu'il y avait une fête en son honneur dans le réfectoire. »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! » Répondit Hanna-Lise avec une fausse franchise plus vraie que nature.

« Si ça se trouve, il en a eu l'idée tout seul… Sinon, resterez vous ici ce soir ? »

« Non, hélas, je dois partir, j'ai un autre rendez-vous en soirée. »

« Bien… Je ne vais donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps. » 

La co-directrice tendit une bourse à Hanna-Lise.

« Pour vos honoraires. »

La thérapeute, d'une main experte soupesa le paquet. Grâce à un sortilège invisible, elle vérifia que la somme y était. Elle sortit ensuite un papier qu'elle donna à la co-directrice. C'était un reçu. 

Les deux femmes se saluèrent poliment. 

Le gardien reconduisit la thérapeute à son tapis volant. 

Elle vérifia que tout était solidement attaché. Elle fit ensuite une délicate manœuvre pour sortir le tapis de la remise.

Elle salua poliment le gardien. 

Hanna-Lise décolla et s'envola loin dans le ciel bleu. Vers de nouvelles aventures, pleines de tableaux au comportement suspect, insupportable ou dépressif. Après tout c'était son métier. Psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie. 

Et elle aimait ça.

…Ouais, c'est fini. Cria le Narrateur.

**BONG ! **(On est encore à l'antenne, triple imbécile !!!)

Heu… Pardon, Bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à vous les studios !

* * *

[1] « Inch-Alana »: « Si Alana le veut. »


End file.
